


Le Cerf Blanc

by Antares



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Sinclair will an der Côte d'Azur ausspannen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Cerf Blanc

Lord Brett Sinclair saß gemütlich auf dem Balkon des kleinen Hotels „Le Cerf Blanc“ und schlürfte Martini – geschüttelt und nicht gerührt – den auch immer diese außerordentlich gut aussehende Kinoheld zu sich nahm.

Er genoss den Sonnenuntergang über der Bucht von Saint Tropez, hörte die Zikaden zirpen und ganz in der Ferne eine Vespa rattern. Er hatte absichtlich kein Etablissement direkt am Hafen ausgewählt, denn er wollte nicht den ganzen Tag über Bekannte stolpern.

Und Saint Tropez im Sommer war voll von Engländern, die auf der Suche nach den Skandalen der Schönen und Reichen waren – oder selbst in dergleichen Skandale verwickelt waren. Der Hafen quoll über von teuren Yachten und „sehen und gesehen werden“ gehörte für viele mit zum Reiz, der Saint Tropez ausmachte.

Normalerweise hätte er sich auch in den Trubel gestürzt, eine der bekannten Nachtbars aufgesucht oder mit einigen Stars und Sternchen geflirtet. Madeleine, die hübsche Brünette von der Rezeption zum Beispiel, hatte ihm mit seinem Zimmerschlüssel auch ihre Telefonnummer ausgehändigt. Vielleicht käme er später noch auf das Angebot zurück, jetzt war erst einmal Muße angesagt.

Nach dem letzten Fall, als er und Daniel bei einem Jagdausflug statt des toten Rehs den toten Förster im Unterholz entdeckt hatten, brauchte er ein bisschen Abstand.

Ein paar Tage Entspannung, Nichtstun und Ruhe.

„So, das Beinchen über die Steinchen …“

Danny Wilde! Man hörte ihn, bevor man ihn sah. Sinclair stöhnte leise auf.

Der gemauerte Sichtschutz, der seinen Balkon von dem Nachbarbalkon trennte, war offensichtlich kein Kletterschutz, denn Wilde hockte jetzt rittlings auf der Abteilung, ehe er zur Seite des Lords herunter sprang.

„Hallo, Daniel.“

„Hallo, Euer Durchtriebenheit. Ts, ts, abzureisen, ohne eine Adresse zu hinterlassen.“ Missbilligend schüttelte er den Kopf und trat näher. Er nahm dem Lord das Martini-Glas aus der Hand, schnupperte einmal dran, nippte einmal dran und gab es dann wieder zurück.

„Was macht das tote Gemüse da drin?“ Er deutete auf die Olive, die der Lord noch nicht gegessen hatte.

„Das sorgt für die nötigen Vitamine. Aber sag mir doch lieber, was führt ausgerechnet dich ausgerechnet nach Saint Tropez?“

„Misch?“ Danny sprach mit einem schweren, französischen Akzent. „Die `übsche Mädschen, was denn sonst? `attest du gedacht eine `übsche Lord?“ Er setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Sinclairs Liegestuhl und grinste Brett frech an. Das „Gemüse“ schien den Drink für Danny nicht unwiderbringlich verdorben zu haben, denn während Brett ihn noch etwas verdattert anschaute, schnappte er sich dessen Glas und trank es leer.

Brett räusperte sich. „Wieso weißt du überhaupt, dass ich hier bin?“

„Dein Butler war mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und außerdem, halb England ist gerade an der Côte d’Azur, um sich die weißen Flügelchen zu bräunen.“

„Daniel, ich finde es beachtlich, welche Mühe …“

„Paperlapp, das ist ein Pappenstiel. Ich kann dich doch nicht allein mit all den Ganoven, Mafiabossen und Kidnappern und was weiß ich sonst noch was, lassen.“

„Ich bin hier zum Entspannen. Ich werde nichts anderes machen, als im Pool zu schwimmen, gut zu essen und ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Dann habe ich auch noch anregende Lektüre mitgebracht. Daniel … was ist das? Wo hast du das her?“

Interessiert beugte sich Sinclair zu Wildes Hand vor, auf der ein großer, goldener Anhänger mit einem prächtigen Rubin lag, den er soeben aus der Hosentasche gezogen hatte.

„Nun, auf dem Weg hierher hatte ich ein wenig viel des guten Kaffees und kurz hinter Nizza übermannte mich der Drang die Natur zu bewässern. Ich parkte mein schickes Wägelchen auf einem Parkplatz, trat ein paar Schritte in ein lichtes Wäldchen und während ich den kleinen Wilde an die Luft holte, sah ich etwas auf dem Boden funkeln. Nach getaner Arbeit habe ich es mir näher angeschaut.“

„Du hast drauf ge…?“ Angewidert schaute Brett Danny an.

„Du weißt, dass ich Zielvermögen habe. Selbstverständlich habe ich das Klunkerchen nicht bewässert!“

Nach dieser Versicherung nahm der Lord das Schmuckstück in die Hand und schaute es sich genauer an, musterte es aus allen Winkeln.

„Du weißt, was das ist?“

„Klar. Gold mit reichlich teurem Kies.“

„Das ist ein Teil aus der Kollektion der Herzogin von Montgarde. Sie ist gestern Opfer eines Raubüberfalls in ihrer Wohnung geworden. Die Täter haben eine Schmuckschatulle erbeutet, in der unter anderem diese Brosche gewesen ist.“

„Heiliges Blechle!“

„Kein Blech, Schmuck im Werte von mehreren Millionen Franc!“

„Und wer hat Muttis Schmuckstück dann im Wald fallen gelassen?“

„Wer auch immer es war, wird es inzwischen mit Sicherheit suchen. Und da dein Wagen nicht gerade unauffällig ist …“

„Werden sie hier bald das Aufkreuzerchen machen.“ Wilde schien die Aussicht darauf eher zu erfreuen als abzuschrecken.

Sinclair seufzte. Das war’s dann ja wohl mit der Erholung und den ruhigen, entspannenden Ferien.

Der Lord wünschte, er wäre stattdessen auf die Äußeren Hebriden gefahren. Auch die Shetland Inseln sollten im Sommer sehr malerisch sein und hatte er nicht einen entfernten Anverwandten auf den Orkneys, den er mal wieder besuchen … ? 

 

\--------THE END-----

 

©Antares, Dezember 2008


End file.
